


SouWeek

by BlueDreamsSM



Series: Retos de la OTP [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Family, M/M, Souweek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Drabbles y oneshots escritos para la SouWeek, conmemorando el cumpleaños de Yamazaki Sousuke





	1. Familia

Para Sousuke la familia era algo importante, no un pilar en su vida de manera elemental, pero sí algo en lo que apoyarse durante su vida. Además reconocía que debía darles las gracias a sus padres por todo el apoyo que le habían otorgado a lo largo de su carrera como nadador y luego con el asunto de su cirugía y estudios posteriores.

Tampoco era un romántico empedernido que quería cumplir los sueños de sus padres, como era el caso de Rin que siempre antes de cada competencia iba a ver la tumba de su padre y su sueño era ser nadador olímpico debido a él. Tanta devoción le costaba entender del todo, ¿quizás era un malagradecido?

Él no lo creía de esa forma, siempre que estaba en casa ayudaba en el ryotei lo más que podía, estando en la parte de la cocina, atendiendo a clientes o yendo a dejar los pedidos directamente a domicilio, aunque esto último no solía hacerlo muy a menudo debido a su mala orientación. De todas formas, se consideraba a sí mismo un hijo ejemplar, ayudaba en los quehaceres, mantenía sus buenas notas, era deportista y no andaba en malas movidas que preocuparan a sus padres.

Con el que sí tenía una relación especial era con su primo, Kazu-nii. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, siempre se había llevado bien con él y con su espíritu un tanto más libre y aventurero. Gracias a eso siempre lo había apoyado en sus decisiones o inclusive lo comprendió completamente cuando asumió frente a su familia entera de que también le gustaban los hombres. Kazu-nii había sonreído y preguntado: ¿y eso qué? Pensé que nos ibas a decir algo más importante que eso, me da igual con quién tengas relaciones, siempre y cuando sea consensuado y con protección.

Había sido un idiota, un idiota que ayudó a disipar la tensión del momento y Sousuke siempre le agradecería por eso. También le agradecía -aunque no de muy buena manera- el hecho de que aceptara a Makoto como su novio, a pesar de que dijera que el castaño era demasiado bueno y tierno para Sousuke. Imbécil.

Sousuke también pensaba que la familia Yamazaki era una familia típica japonesa, y en ningún momento sintió que sus padres no lo quisieran, mas no estaba acostumbrado a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Atosigado y sin poder respirar por los abrazos y constantes juegos de los hermanos menores Tachibana, creyó que aquella familia no era normal, o al menos los hermanos menores de Makoto no lo eran. Tenían una inusual energía inclusive para su edad y además eran potenciados por la rivalidad típica de mellizos. No era aún la hora de almuerzo y Sousuke ya se encontraba agotado por ser arrastrado de aquí para allá por los dos más pequeños.

Makoto se acercó a su lado riendo y controlando a las pequeñas bestias solo con unas cuantas palabras para que dejaran en paz al moreno.

―¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó Sousuke.

―Pues no sé, cosa de costumbre, creo ―Makoto se encogió de hombros mientras seguía sonriendo―. Pero creo que ya es hora de que vayas acostumbrándote, esta ahora también es tu familia.

―Y gracias por aceptarme en ella.


	2. Recuperación

Sabía que lo que siguiera después de la operación no sería fácil, por el contrario. Un largo camino le esperaba hasta que pudiera recuperarse y volver a nadar de manera profesional y entrar de nuevo al mundo de la competición. Y él estaba preparado para todo eso, para cumplir sus sueños y realizar sus metas.

Había pensado en hacerlo solo, como siempre había hecho todo en su vida; pero hubo una persona que se metió en ella y le enseñó que estaba bien apoyarse en otros cuando necesitas ayuda, que no por eso serás débil, sino que también es una manera de demostrar fortaleza, el reconocer tus propias deficiencias.

Pero Sousuke solo podía abrirse con él, intentaba hacerlo con Rin o incluso con Kazu-nii, mas solo Makoto era el único que con solo una mirada y una sonrisa provocaba que él fuera capaz de presentar sus sentimientos, inseguridades y miedos en voz alta y frente a otro. Encontraba comprensión y afecto cada vez que hablaba, sabía que él jamás se burlaría de lo que pensaba y que lo apoyaría y aconsejaría durante las decisiones que tomaba.

Y no era solo que Sousuke dependía de Makoto como pilar emocional, sino que también comenzó a ser al revés y el castaño se abría de igual manera en cuanto a sus preocupaciones familiares, el estrés de su nueva vida y la carga de la universidad. Se habían convertido en buenos amigos y confidentes sin darse cuenta. Y de la misma manera se habían enamorado.

Con Makoto yendo a visitarlo en cada oportunidad que le quedaba libre entre las horas de clases y las de su trabajo en la piscina comunitaria, era imposible que las cosas no avanzaran entre ellos. Cada vez que el castaño lo visitaba, le ayudaba con sus ejercicios de terapia y también con las materias que veía en clases y que podrían servirle a Yamazaki más adelante en su carrera. También Sousuke había comenzado a enseñarle a cocinar para que dejara de comprar comida en las tiendas de conveniencia.

Para Sousuke, el proceso de recuperación fue largo, tortuoso e incluso frustrante, solo las palabras de aliento de su novio le habían aliviado algo la carga. Gracias a la continua compañía y apoyo de Tachibana era que su recuperación se había hecho más amena y menos pesada de lo que había supuesto en una primera instancia. Además, ahora que estaban en una relación amorosa, todo en la vida del moreno parecía ir de maravillas y hasta agradecía todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a eso.

La primera vez que Yamazaki se sumergió en una piscina con la autorización de su médico tratante para nadar en su máximo potencial, el castaño estuvo ahí, incluso más nervioso que él, apretándole la mano y asegurando que todo saldría bien, que siempre habría otras oportunidades y que él estaba a su lado para cualquier cosa que necesitase. ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo?

Mucho más seguro y queriendo demostrar todo el progreso logrado durante esos meses de recuperación, Yamazaki nadó y se sintió libre. Libre de ese peso que había cargado durante tantos años y por el cual incluso se sentía culpable, nadó sin preocupaciones y con su mente concentrada en rendir con toda su alma, por fin su cuerpo acompañaba a su espíritu y cuando salió de la piscina luego de varias vueltas y con la respiración agitada, supo que lo había logrado.

Estaba a un paso de cumplir su meta.


	3. Comida

¿Por qué su casa era un completo desastre lleno de humo y con extrañas cosas cayendo por las paredes?

Sousuke acababa de llegar al departamento que arrendaba en Tokio desde que se había cambiado de universidad para estudiar en la capital, y se encontraba con tal desastre. El único que conocía la clave de acceso de la puerta era su novio, Makoto, quien parecía ser también el responsable de aquél humo negro que salía desde la cocina.

―¿Makoto? ¿eres tu? ―Sousuke caminó con paso lento y precavido hacia el supuesto lugar del desastre.

―¿Sousuke?

Allí se encontraba el de cabellos caoba completamente cubierto por ¿engrudo? sus ojos estaban llorosos y el puente de la nariz manchado con hollín. De inmediato Yamazaki caminó hacia él y se preocupó de ver si se encontraba herido de alguna forma, pero al parecer lo único dañado fue su cocina.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿explotó algo? ―el moreno conocía de primera mano los accidentes de cocina debido al negocio de su familia, pero nunca pensó ver algo así en la suya y que no hubiese necesidad de llamar a los bomberos.

―No, nada explotó, solo se quemó lo que estaba cocinando ―el sartén se veía claramente rostizado como prueba fehaciente del testimonio―, quería prepararte una sorpresa.

Bueno, definitivamente aquello era una sorpresa, pensó Sousuke, pero decidió sonreír y quitarle importancia al asunto, si las cosas le hubieran resultado bien a su novio, esa sería la primera comida que alguien le preparase especialmente a él además de los miembros de su familia. No pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico a la vez que agradecido y sin importarle manchar su ropa, abrazó a Makoto.

―Gracias.

―¿Mmmh? ¿Sousuke? ―Tachibana poco y nada entendía la reacción de su pareja, si bien no creía que se fuera a enojar por el desastre que había hecho en su departamento, tampoco esperaba que se lo agradeciera.

―No es nada, será mejor que limpiemos todo esto lo más rápido posible, para poder cocinar algo y comer.

A fin de cuentas, limpiar todo aquello les tomó mucho más tiempo y energía del que habían pensado en primera instancia, por lo que un par de horas más tarde estaban agotados y hambrientos. Los dos se encontraban tirados sin ánimos de nada en el sillón, descansando mientras escuchaban a sus estómagos rugir y luego de un par de risas debido a eso, Sousuke volvió a hablar.

―¿Qué era lo que tenías pensado cocinar?

―Tonkatsu ―reconoció Makoto mientras se enderezaba para mirarlo―, llamé a tu madre para preguntar por la receta y al tratar de seguirla, bueno… lo siento.

¿Makoto había llamado incluso a su madre para conseguir la receta? Yamazaki negó con la cabeza por lo maravilloso que encontraba a su pareja.

―No tienes nada de qué disculparte, para la próxima vez que quieras cocinar algo así, estaré contigo ayudándote. Ahora, en verdad no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo así que… ¿qué te parece si llamamos y pedimos pizza?

Tachibana asintió entusiastamente y mientras el moreno se paraba para ir por su celular, pensó que le daba igual qué comiera, siempre y cuando fuera con la persona que amaba.


	4. Secreto vergonzoso

―En verdad, siento que hay muchas personas a las cuales me gustaría agradecer, primero que nada, a mis padres quienes me enseñaron lo básico y esencial a la hora de cocinar, el amor y dedicación que debe traspasarse a los ingredientes. A Kazu-nii que me enseñó que la cocina es un arte, que no necesita ser una ciencia exacta y que se puede variar según los corresponsales que se tenga en la mesa. Y a mi novio, Makoto, por siempre apoyarme y comer todo lo que cocino.

Yamazaki miró emocionado a cada uno de los atentos peluches ordenados como público espectador en el sillón de la sala mientras que él daba su preparado discurso como ganador del concurso internacional de comida "Master chef".

Mientras saludaba a su público, escuchó un jadeo detrás de él.

―¡¿Makoto?!

―¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

¿Cómo le explicaba todo aquello? Sabía que todo aquello se podía ver muy raro, él sobre la mesa con el florero en sus brazos como ramillete de celebración y un público conformado por los animales de felpa de su novio. Claramente podía decirle la verdad de que estaba ensayando para cuando cumpliera uno de sus sueños, uno que sabía que no se realizaría pues ni siquiera postularía bajo instancias reales, pero actuar de esa forma no lastimaba a nadie… ¡además se suponía que Makoto llegaría en la noche y apenas era después de almuerzo!

―Yo solo… estaba ensayando para cuando ganara las olimpiadas ―mintió tratando de ser lo más cercano a la realidad.

―Sousuke, tu no aspiras a las olimpiadas como Rin. Aunque sí parece como que estuvieras ensayando algo ―Makoto se acercó a sus peluches y rescató uno para sostenerlo entre sus brazos―. ¿Cómo es eso de que siempre me como lo que cocino? ¿Crees que estoy gordo?

―¿Qué? ¡No! ¿por qué distorsionas las cosas de esa forma? ―Sousuke se bajó de la mesa y fue donde el castaño se encontraba mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados en señal de sospecha.

―No me engañas, Sousuke Yamazaki, averiguaré qué era lo que tramabas. Y si es necesario, le preguntaré a los testigos.

El moreno nadador de estilo mariposa no pudo contra el tono lleno de seriedad de su novio y terminó estallando en una baja carcajada. Realmente Makoto era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida y solo quedaba rendirse ante él.

―Cualquier cosa menos eso, por favor ―logró articular luego de recomponerse de la risa―. Si quieres puedes interrogarme a mí bajo tortura de besos y mimos, y te prometo que te contaré todo.

―¡Hecho! Ahora ven que el interrogatorio para conocer tu vergonzoso secreto empezará de inmediato ―Tachibana lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la habitación, dejando fuera a los posibles testigos de felpa.


	5. Sentido de orientación

Se suponía que conocía ese camino de memoria, que lo habían recorrido cientos de veces con anterioridad en compañía y solo; pero no, se tenía que perder. Era obvio.

Con el teléfono en mano y dudando de si llamar o no, pasó varios minutos quieto, llamando incluso la atención de las personas que caminaban a su lado. Podría optar por lo fácil y más racional, que sería llamar a Makoto y decirle la verdad, de que se había perdido camino a su casa y que estaba en tal sitio.

¿Pero ya cuantas veces había hecho eso? De seguro que a pesar del carácter gentil y amable del estudiante de Tokio ya pronto se cansaba de ir a buscarlo siempre a los lugares más inéditos de la ciudad. No podía seguir abusando de su novio de esa forma, no era un gps humano.

Por décima vez en la última hora, abrió la aplicación del teléfono móvil para ubicarse y encontrar el camino directo, la dirección de la casa de Makoto ya estaba marcada como favorito y fue sugerida de inmediato. Ok, según la aplicación solo tardaría unos 20 minutos caminando desde donde se encontraba hasta donde lo esperaban. Fácil, tenía que caminar derecho un par de metros, luego doblar a la derecha y subir unas escaleras.

Contó la cantidad de calles que debía caminar y volvió a emprender su trayecto, disfrutó de la vista, acompañada la música que resonaba desde los audífonos, era un bonito día y esperaba que nada saliera mal. De vez en cuando iba mirando hacia el otro lado para ver si reconocía alguna tienda o casa, pero nada. Ya cuando llevaba más tiempo del estimado caminando, decidió volver a sacar su celular y ver el mapa.

¿Cómo se había vuelto a pasar? ¡En ningún minuto vio la supuesta escalera!

Ah claro, debía haber girado hacia la derecha en algún momento, se olvidó de eso. Con razón no reconocía nada de lo que veía.

Volvió a colocar la dirección de destino esperando que la aplicación calculara nuevamente por donde dirigirse. Luego de caminar, volver a perderse y volver a caminar, al menos unas tres veces más, llegó hasta la tan deseada escalera y subió feliz por ella saltando de dos en dos sus peldaños hasta llegar a la puerta de la familia Tachibana.

Le avisó a Makoto que se encontraba fuera y el chico salió luciendo aun desaliñado, como si no lo esperase en absoluto.

― ¿Sousuke? Llegas temprano -le dijo mientras lo hacía pasar a su casa.

― ¿Temprano? pero si quedamos de vernos antes de almuerzo.

―Sí, pero pensé que te perderías en el camino y llegarías tarde.

El moreno se dio la vuelta para observarlo con gesto profundamente dolido y con aire dramático que de seguro se le había pegado de Rin, dijo.

― ¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí?


	6. Cumpleaños

Aquél día amaneció con una espesa neblina y sutiles gotas de lluvia que empapaban a quienes caminaban despreciándola. Sousuke rodó por la cama y se cayó al piso por el movimiento, provocando su despertar de una manera abrupta y haciendo que exclamase unas malas palabras para enmarcar aquél grandioso comienzo.

― ¿Sousuke? -una adormilada cara se asomó por el borde de la cama, el moreno recordó que había compartido su estrecha cama con su novio y que no podía hacer esos movimientos teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de dos hombres adultos y deportistas de más de metro ochenta de altura. ― ¿Te caíste?

Si fuera cualquier otra persona de seguro que le daría una respuesta cargada de sarcasmo sobre cómo se tiró a voluntad al piso, pero su durmiente orca no merecía tal respuesta por la obvia pregunta, así que solo suspiró y procedió a pararse para volver a acostarse a su lado.

―Sí, pero ya vuelvo a tus brazos.

Tachibana abrió las ropas de cama dándole la bienvenida y de inmediato ambos cuerpos se acurrucaron uno junto al otro en un cálido y confortante abrazo. No pasó mucho para que Makoto volviera a cerrar sus ojos y cayera dormido, pero Sousuke todavía sentía la espalda adolorida por el golpe y le costó un poco más volver a dormir. Aunque por la hora creyó que era conveniente levantarse e ir a preparar el desayuno, se encontró atrapado en el fuerte abrazo de su novio, que utilizaba esa fuerza solo para nadar, jugar con sus hermanos y sujetarlo mientras dormía para que el moreno no pudiese moverse ni siquiera para cuando necesitaba ir al baño.

Con tantos intentos de liberarse, terminó por despertar a Makoto, quien se debatía entre seguir reteniéndolo en la cama o dejar que fuera a preparar el desayuno, hasta que recordó algo.

― ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! ―la energía lo invadió y por poco dejó casi sordo a Yamazaki―. No puedo dejar que bajes a cocinar, debo hacerlo yo, tu solo quédate aquí y...

¿Makoto cocinar? No era buena idea pensó Sousuke.

―No es necesario que hagas eso, puedo encargarme solo, de verdad.

―Pero, quiero hacer algo por tí hoy. Déjame hacerlo, ¿sí?

―Mako, odio cuando pones esa cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia, haces que te diga inmediatamente que sí a todo ―cuando ya veía la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro del castaño y sintió que trataba de pasar por encima de él para salir de la cama, lo sujetó por la cintura y lo retuvo―. Pero preferiría que hicieras otra cosa por mí.

― ¿Oh? ¡Sousuke! Es muy temprano para hacerlo.

―No, eso no, o sea sí, pero no era eso a lo que me refería. Aunque si quieres hacerlo no me importa.

Recibió un leve golpe en su pecho.

―Quiero que me des un masaje en la espalda. Al caerme me quedó doliendo una parte, y sé que tus bellas y delicadas manos son capaces de hacerle un buen tratamiento a mis adoloridos músculos; además te servirá como práctica para tus clases de masoterapia.

― ¿Solo eso? ―Makoto lo miró con sospecha, de seguro que había algo más detrás de aquella petición, pero tampoco era como que le importara mucho caer en su trampa, de todas formas tenía ganas de hacerlo―. Está bien, date la vuelta y te daré el mejor masaje que puedas recibir en tu vida.

―Oh Makoto, soy todo tuyo.

―Siempre lo has sido, Sousuke. ―Makoto le dio un beso en la espalda una vez que se dio vuelta y al empezar a pasar sus manos por la desnuda piel, le susurró al oído. ―Feliz cumpleaños.


End file.
